


[Fanart] Strings

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nonfiction, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: So, yeah, I have painted a thing. Acrylic paint on paper. This is inspired by @aholynight’s beautiful story “cutting strings”.The art is maybe a little dark and angsty, with these creepy puppets and everything, and I didn't manage to capture David completely, but... I hope it’s not too bad. :)





	[Fanart] Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aholynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aholynight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cutting strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416297) by [aholynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aholynight/pseuds/aholynight). 



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
